This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are analyzing transcripts encoding intestinal mucin biosynthetic enzymes and core proteins in a mouse model for intestinal bacterial (Campylobacter jejuni) infection. Samples of infected mouse intestine are being generated by Dr. Michael McGuckin (Mater Medical Research Institute, South Brisbane, Australia) and Dr. Karlsson is analyzing mucin structures, while our group is analyzing transcript levels. The goals of these studies are to examine the responses in mucin expression following a challenge of bacterial infection in the intestinal tract. These studies have just started and we anticipate an ongoing collaboration that may take a period of time to reach fruition in the form of submitted manuscripts.